Truth, Ideals, and Harmony
by ShadowBurner
Summary: As N ponders how to create a perfect world, Zekrom offers him a chance to see the world he and Reshiram lived in when they were one.


** Truth, Ideals, and Harmony**

**An MLP and Pokemon Crossover by AstralElebit**

**Disclaimer: I own neither franchise represented in this fic. Pokemon is owned by Game Freak, Creatures Inc., and Nintendo. MLP is owned by Hasbro. May God bless Satoshi Tajiri and Lauren Faust for these wonderful things that help me and many other people stay sane.**

**Music selection: Pokemon- Together Forever**

Somewhere in the Hoenn region, a youth stands on a hilltop, with a large Dragon-Type Pokemon standing at his side. As the youth stares off into the distance, he wonders about the friend he left behind in Unova, in his search for the Truth behind how to create the Ideal world. The youth is dressed in tan slacks, a black t-shirt under a white dress shirt, green sneakers, and a black and gray baseball cap. On his wrist is a black watch, and on his other, three golden, square bracelets. On his neck he wears a black sphere with gold and electric blue edges, and hanging from his belt is a puzzle known as a Void Cube. He has long, tea green hair, and he stands at 5' 11".

This youth is N, chosen Hero of the Legendary Pokemon Zekrom, a titanic black dragon with a tail that is a combination of a bee and an electrical generator.

"Zekrom…" said N, as he watches the rolling of the waves off the coast of Lilycove, "Did you make the right choice when you selected your Hero? I know you chose me because of my commitment to my Ideals, but now that I can more clearly see the Truth of matters in the world, I sometimes wonder if you made the right choice, my friend."

Zekrom softly growled in response, a deep, soft sound that if one listened closely to, they could hear the faint crackling of electricity. N heard something more than this, however. You see, N is not like other Humans. He can speak to Pokemon. This is what he heard when the Black Dragon spoke:

"**Your concern is not unfounded, N. However, even with Ghetsis' sinister plot behind the scenes, you and a great many members of Team Plasma truly were trying to make the world a better place for Pokemon. You simply went about it the wrong way. You have realized this now. And since I have chosen you as my Hero, I will assist you in making your Ideals a reality, just as Reshiram is currently helping Hilda to show the world the True nature of the relationship between Humans and Pokemon."**

N sighed as a cool sea breeze blew across his face, his mind fully appreciating the majesty of the sea, which local legends claim to have been created and controlled by a Legendary Pokemon known as Kyogre. N had also seen storms as he and Zekrom flew across the oceans, and he marveled at the beautiful, yet terrible, power Kyogre must possess.

"Thank you, my friend. Without your guidance I could not have made it this far. Still, I am unsure of how to proceed. Perhaps if I had a model, if there was another world that already has Truth and Ideals in perfect Harmony…"

"…**."**

"Zekrom? Do you know of such a world?"

"**Indeed, N. I do. If you recall, my brother Reshiram and I were once one being in the beginning, the Legendary Dragon that created Unova. However, we were not from this world at all. In fact, we are from a world that is exactly what you seek. We came to this world after helping its current rulers defeat a powerful enemy. Even with all three of us working together, and Reshiram and I at our full strength, we narrowly escaped our destruction. The world was torn apart by our battle, and we inadvertently created a race of evil Ice Spirits known as Windigoes. We continued to watch over the world in silence, and when the two rulers came to power, we asked for all records of us to be erased from their history. Currently, the Royalty are the only ones aware of our existence."**

N's heart was racing, and adrenaline pumped through his veins at the prospect of a world, already made pure, and done so personally by the original form of the Dragon that now guided him. He momentarily forgot about the beauty of the sea, strength of the earth, and fresh, clean smell of the air. It was his only dream, at the moment, to gaze upon Zekrom's home with his own eyes.

"Are there Pokemon in this world, Zekrom?"

"**No, N, there are not, aside from me. There are, however, sentient beings closely related to the Pokemon Ponyta, Rapidash, and Zebstrika known as "Ponies". The rulers are Alicorns, a race of pony with the abilities of the others, Earth Ponies' enhanced strength, Pegasi's flight, and Unicorn's Magic. Normally, I could judge what form a person would take upon entrance to Equestria, but with you, N, it is difficult to determine… The complexity of your heart means you might change into any of the four races, or not transform at all. I suppose we will find out."**

If it was possible, N's eyes widened even more. Here he was, with the great black dragon Zekrom offering him a chance to see the most perfect world in existence. N could hardly believe his luck.

"Zekrom… If you are offering me the chance to see this world, I eagerly and gladly accept, my friend."

"**N… you are the only one I would offer this chance to. You truly yearn with all your heart to make the world better. It is my hope that by seeing Equestria, you will learn what you need to make your dream come true. We will need to break the sound barrier. This will enable me to locate the special rift, which I will then open using my electrical power. However, my abilities will be drained, and we will have to remain there for at least two years."**

N nodded and climbed up onto Zekrom's back, and the Dragon activated the generator in his tail. The sky was filled with lightning bolts and the ground shook as Zekrom rose up into the air, sparks crackling. Suddenly, Zekrom shot off towards the horizon, and as the air rushed past him, for some reason N's hat never fell off. As the sapphire seas passed below, N noticed a light on the horizon growing brighter and closer. He could feel a warmth growing in his heart just from seeing it.

"_This must be what true happiness feels like."_

And with that, N and Zekrom entered the rift.

When N regained consciousness, he found that he was at the edge of a forest, with Zekrom nowhere to be seen. Figuring that Zekrom had simply reverted into the Dark Stone for the time being, he took his first steps in the world of Equestria, his first steps towards True Harmony.

_** "WOOOOO! AstralElebit and Enigma Flare with a brand-new story, inspired after we played through Pokemon Black 2. Pokemon and MLP are the two things that bring us true joy, and we thought we would make this story to let off some creative steam, and as a sort of "thank you" to the creators of the represented franchise, which again, I do not own. If anyone has any questions, feel free to ask them. [We promise to do the best we can with this story. After all, we are only high school Juniors, and our time is limited by band, orchestra, tutorials, and planning out several competitive teams of Pokemon. Charmander is our favorite, and if we could design a special event Pokemon, it would be a male glasses-wearing Charmander with perfect IVs named Machiaveli, with the moves Fusion Flare, Metal Claw, Water Pulse, and Blast Burn.]"**_


End file.
